Happiness
by gHeLjT75
Summary: Could Trish be John's girl,and could they confess their feelings for each other,or could their be two persons who is trying to be happy for them but in reality is trying to separate them.
1. Chapter 1

Damn!she's so cute,why can't i make a move on her already.I always get lost when I look at those eyes!!!Why can't she be mine..John thought after being cut by randy his bestfriend

(back in Randy and John's hotel room)

"Man,,you okay?!?"Randy said.

"yeah"John answered

'I hate it when he cuts what i always think and you know he can read my mind,its like he has super magical powers that he can read others minds,but why can't i so that i can read trish's mind if she really like me or not.'

"John,snap back to reality"Randy said annoyed"I know your thinking if trish really likes you,you should make a move already,or else"

John cutted what randy had to say "yeah,i think i should"

"That's the spirit"Randy said

(in Trish and Stacy's hotel room)

"hey Trish"Stacy said while waking up Trish

"what?"Trish said annoyed

"wake up girl,we're in New York it means shopping"Stacy said trying to convince Trish to go with her

"go with someone else,the person's trying to sleep here"Trish answered

'why can't Stacy be with herself,i mean she can really go to a mall without someone bugging her to go home already,omg!i totally forgot i have to meet a friend downstairs'

"what time is it?"Trish said while getting up

"so after all your going huh?"Stacy stated

"NO!!"Trish said while hurrying up

"so earlier you were asking what time is it,it's 6:30"Stacy said while feeling sad

She got a message from the other hotel room,it was randy.

"Hey Stace,wanna meet up John and Trish downstairs?!?I mean John here is always thinking 'bout u know who,don't you think they really look cute together i mean their not as cute as us but still they are cute,so get Trish to go right now and i'll also force John..thanks by the way..xoxoxo Randy"

"Ooooohhhh,he's so sweet"Stacy read the message while blushing

"what's that stace?"Trish asked

"Oh nothin' just a text message from randy"Stacy said while hiding her cellphone

"Trish i think your gonna stand up your friend who is waiting downstairs,i'm sure she/he has already went home cause your so lazy in getting up in the morning,by the way the time now is 7 sharp so you gotta get your ass downstairs and check if the person's still there"Stacy said in a convincing voice but did not let Trish know she and Randy was up to something.

"yeah.yeah,yeah whatever Stace"Trish said worried but did not let Stacy know what she felt.

(John and Randy's hotel room)

"John,you wanna eat?"Randy told him beginning their plan

"yeah!sure man,i've been waiting for like an eternity until you asked"John said reliefed


	2. Chapter 2

"oh,sorry man just got many things in my head now"Randy stated.

"it's okay,i know it's all about how you can make stacy your girl,it's nothing man as long as your happy"John said

"it's all about you and trish"Randy said in a whisper and made sure john could not hear anything he said.

"what's that?"John asked curious.

"i said you gotta go downstairs and eat your breakfast,i just got to do stuffs"Randy said trying to pull out the topic.

"okay Randy,catch ya later"John said as he walked out of their hotel room.

(in trish and stacy's room)

"hey trish,meet you later i got to go to randy and john's hotel room,gotta tell them something"Stacy said while saying goodbye to trish.

"bye Stace!"

'knock!knock!'

"who is it?"

"guess who"

"oh it's you stace,come inside"Randy said as welcoming Stacy.

"so how's the plan?"Stacy asked.

"it's going pretty well,John's already downstairs eating,how's Trish?"Randy answers then asked.

"she's already on her way!"Stacy stated"we're the best"

(in the cafeteria,Trish saw that her friend wasn't there yet,but he saw many people eating and laughing all together but only one man got her attention,John Cena!)

'oh my gosh,what's he doing here,well obviously he's eating,Trish where are you now?you are always lost when you see he's around you,snap back to reality Trish'Trish thought.

"hey,i was hoping"Trish said after john butted in.

"if you could sit here?oh sure,i would gladly appreciate if someone as gorgeous and as beautiful as you are would take this seat right here"John said trying to make a move on Trish.

"Ooohhh John,your such a.."Trish said not finishing the sentence.

"such a sweet,sensible,romantic guy,,Trish you don't have to say that i knew it all along"John said proudly"i'm the champ you know"

"your such a joker"Trish jokingly said.

_Then Trish punched John playfully and they spent hours talking and laughing with each other.They really had a great time,but they didn't know Randy and Stacy were watching from afar._

"They look so cute together don't you think?"Stacy said while grinning.

"Yeah,they really do i should tell John to make a move already,since they look verry comfortable with each other"Randy said while thinking of another plan to get Trish and John together.

"Hey John,could i tell you something,well,your my bestfriend and i can't keep anything from you right"Trish said in a nervous voice.

"absolutely,i would really be happy if you will not keep any secrets from me,cause i will asways be here for you no matter what"John said.

"John,i would like to tell you that"Trish stopped cause a person she was waiting for came in the cafeteria.

_Trish looked at the person like she was star strucked,then John turned around looking at whom Trish was looking then he saw..._

"hey chris!"Trish said getting up and hugging Chris

"hey baby,didn't expect you look very beautiful today"Chris said.

_John Cena saw Chris Jericho,he felt very jealous but didn't let them notice it._

"hey Trish,i gotta go,me and Randy have plans today,just have fun with Chris here"John said while forcing his eyes not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"John!!!!"Trish cried

"Just leave him alone Trish"Chris said putting his arms around Trish.

_On the other hand John went to his locker room and cried like he never cried before._

"Why,didn't she tell me before,why does this hurt so much?!?!"John said crying

"Chris,I think I need to go after him."Trish told Chris while trying to get his arms away from her.

"Trish!"Chris cried.

"John!!"Trish shouted while trying to find John.

_Then Trish saw Randy and Stacy talking._

"Randy,there you are."Trish said feeling reliefed.

"Why?!What's up?!Randy asked.

"John told me you have plans today,so maybe you know where he went,coz' he ran away"Trish answered.

"Huh?we didn't paln for anything today"Randy said

"But...But..."Trish said after being cutted by Randy.

"Why,did he even ran away from you?"Randy asked.

"He saw Chris hugging me"

"So,Chris' your boyfriend huh?"Stacy butted in.

"Ofcourse not!He's just really jealous of John because...because"Trish stopped.

"Because what?"Stacy and Randy both asked in unison.

"Because i'm falling for John each and everytime I see him and when he's around my heart starts beating faster and faster as he comes closer to me"Trish confessed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes"both felt very happy that their plan worked.

_Stacy and Randy had been always trying to make Trish and John confess their feelings for each other and get together._

"Hey,hey what's up guys?"Trish asked

"Ohh nothin',its just that you have have the hots for him and he really has the same feelings for you."Stacy said feeling very excited on what will Trish do after she heard the truth.

"Really?"Trish asked shocked.

"Yea,and the rumor has spread widely but you weren't told were you?"Randy muttered her.

"I wasn't"Trish answered"I really have to find John,cath ya later guys bye"

"bye Trish"Both said in unison.

(_In John's locker room)_

knock!knock!

"Who is it?"John asked

"it's Maria,can i come in?Juz wanted to check on you"Maria muttered.

"oh,Maria sure come in"John said

"Hey,what's up?"Maria said trying to comfort John.

"it's really nothing,never mind"John said while crying.

_Then Trish suddenly came in and saw John and Maria sitting so close to each other._

"John,i just..."Trish said after seeing Maria and John"Oh,i'm sorry i didn't mean to disturb you"

"Trish!"John said while running after Trish and wiping his tears away.

"hey Trish!wait up,what were you going to say?"John said feeling a bit exhausted after all that running.

"it'a that Stacy and Randy told me you liked me,is it true?"Trish asked.

"Uhmmmm..."Was all John could say,feeling confused if he will answer it or not.

"John,you don't have to pretend that you like me when the truth is you really don't"Trish said.

"Trish!Listen!"John said

_Then Trish came closer to him,waiting for him to answer her question._

"Trish,i don't like you"John said,"because i really and truly love you,i've been waiting for this day that i would tell you how much you mean to me and that my life wouldn't be complete without you."

"i also have the same feelings for you John!"

_Then they both came closer to each other,Trish's hands were wrapped around John's neck,and John's hands was on Trish's waist.While they were doing this,they didn't notice Stacy and Randy walked past them but stopped when they saw them kissing each other passionately.They couldn't believe that it was reality,they both thought it was only a dream._

_"_Hey Randy,look at them"Stacy said grinning.

"I think they're very happy"Rand told her.

"Well,obviously"Stacy said sarcastically.'Why can my boyfriend be so stupid at times?Hell,he always do but also at times he could be so romantic and caring and he could also be the man i've always dreamt to live my life with.But now,he's just acting like a jerk.My gosh Randy'Stacy thought.

"Hey Stace,wanna go out and have dinner?"Randy asked Stacy trying not to interupt Trish and John's moment.

"Sure"Stacy replied in a whisper.

_Then both of them walked away and soon Trish and John broke the kiss.John being a gentleman,,acompanied Trish back to her hotel room._


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Night Trish!"

"Night John"Trish said while giving John a peck on the cheeks.

_Then the two of them couldn't sleep thinking of what just happened earlier,but soon they bothe dozes off._

_The next morning,Trish saw a heart-shaped pillow next to her.She hugged it and while hugging it she smelled the pillow it has the exact same smell as John has,right then she realized it had a note attached to it it said:_

**_Hey just wanted to ask if you kept track of the date,remember Febuary.14 today is valentine's day._**

**_And oh yeah,i woke up early coz' stupid cupid here bowed me with an arrow that has a note on it,_**

**_it said"Come on Prince Charming you gotta wake up and prepare something for your beautiful princess."And so I did!!Now get dressed and prepare yourself,I'm waiting in my hotel roo.By the way,don't put too much lipstick,i don't want to have very red lips,if you understand._**

**_(P.S. I LOVE YOU,Happy Valentines Day)_**

_Trish laughed after reading the letter,she the got up and showered,then got dressed.After preparing she went outside then she saw him.None other than...__Her worst nightmare,,Chris Jericho!!Then Chris got closer to her and as she triedd to walk awa,Chris grabbed her by the hend.Then he kissed her,but suddenly John heard something so he went outside and saw Trish struggling from Jericho,so he punched Jericho straight on the face and soon he was on the ground lying and they both ran past him._

_"_Trish why was he kissing you?"John exclaimed

"He just grabbed me,then he did what he did"Trish answered.

_Then Stephanie saw them both._

_"_Hey guys"Steph greeted them with a smile.

_Both just shrugged realizing they weren't alone._

"I just wanted to tell you to go to my office at about 2:00 sharp,got something to tell you both"Stephanie said trying not to let them find out she was happy for what shewas going to say.

-------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter,,i'm hurrying for somethung right now..maybe when i'll be home i could already update chapter 6 and 7..byee..

hope you will review my chapters.thnxx alot..

.Love all of you..

.tccic.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure thing Steph!"Trish answered assuring Stephanie they would go and meet her.

"What's she gonna tell us?"John asked."Got any ideas?"

"Nope ,not even a single one"Trish answered while hugging John and putting herself into seurity.

**_Everytime John's around Trish feels so safe,like nobody could lay a finger on her.And most specially nobody can hurt her._**

"So,you got plans ey?"Trish asked but John didn't understand her coz' her mouth was still on his chest.

"What's that again babe?"John said while clarifying what Trish asked.

"I said do you have plans today?"Trish repeated pulling apart.

"Er,yeah I do!So you ready?"John asked trying not to let Trish notice that he totally forgot after that Chris thing.

**_Then again they came upon Chris._**

"Well,well,well we meet agin ey?"Chris said.

"Back off there man!!"John said threating Chris.

"Hey,hey calm down man!I'm not trying to hurt your little buddy here."Chris assured John"I just wanted to let you know,I'll stop bugging you and I'll be happy for both of you.

"Yea and me too!"Maria added.

"Yeah right losers!"John said angrily"Just back-off"

"Whatever man!!"Chris said while walking away from John and Trish and accompanying Maria back to her hotel room.

**_Then Stacy and Randy walked infront of them._**

"Hey Stace!Why didn't you go home last night?"Trish asked Stacy.

"Ohh yeah!I was with Randy kind of forgot to tell to tell you.sorry."Stacy begged.

"It's okay!"Trish said.

**_John text messaged Maria,_**

_'Hey sorry for being so rude awhile ago,it's not being a gentleman,hope you'll ever forgive me_'Then he sent it.

**_Maria replied._**

_'Oh it's nothin' John,I forgive you don't worry.'Then soon John received the text message._

**_Trish got to John and Randy's hotel room.They were having a party that evening._**

"Hey babe!"John greeted Trish while coming closer to her.

"Hi"Trish replied.

**_Then they both shared a smack.After a few minutes,the divas arrived,Later the superstars joined them.Then they all had a great time,first they watched scary movies and the couples are sitting next to each other.Trish sat in John's lap,Stacy snuggled into Randy,Stephanie and Paul sat sweetly next to each other,the legs of Stephanie were on the lap of Paul,and other divas and superstars sat side by side with each other.After the movie,_**

"Hey guys wanna play truth or dare?"Shawn and Triple H suggested.

"Ofcourse we do"Trish answered for everyone.

"Okay,the rules are whoever gets to be pointed will share a kiss with..."Shawn said

"With the one you hate dthe most."Triple H finished what Shawn was going to say.

"What?!?!"Everyone shouted.

"Hey,hey,i'm not yet done"Triple H said"And only the majority will be followed on who you will kiss"

"What the hell?"John said knowing that if Trish would be the one pointed,she will kiss Chris,coz' everybody knows that Trish really hated Chris

"So let's start!Shawn announced,then spinned the bottle and the whole room was filled with tension.And it landed on...

**_John Cena...And Trish nearly fainted coz' she knows everybody would say Maria and everybody did shout Maria._**

"So everyone's made up ther minds John,go ahead"Triple H said.

**_Trish got very nervous if John would do it.But...John walked out of the room and Trish was so happy inside that he refused to do it._**

"John!!!Where are you going?"Matt asked but John didn't respond instead he just continued to walk out.

"So...We've got to spin again"Shawn suggested.

"Wait,I'll just go and check on John"Trish said while standing up.

"Go ahead T!"Lita said.

**_Soon Trish found John sitting on a corner._**

"John!!!"Trish said feeling very exhausted from that running.

"Oh hey Trish!"John greeted her.

"Hey!What happened to you up there?"Trish asked him.

"Uh!!!I just...I just really love you that I can't dare to do what they tol me to"Joh told her.

**_Trish was so happy that John said that._**

"And so Trish!!!"John said"I know that your not officially my girlfriend,that's why I would like to tell you,Would you be willing to be my girlfriend?"Johns aid while kneeling on his knees and holding Trish's hand.

"I would gladly do John"Trish answered and so they kissed,after that John accompanied Trish to her hotel room and stayed there because the others were still having the party and he wasn't willing to go back in.

---The next day---

Then they directly went to Stephanie's office..

"Hey Steph,sorry we didn't come yesterday,we just got stuck up with stuffs and we also spent time with each other."Trish explained.

"It's okay!"Stephanie assured them

"So,what were you going to say?"John asked.

"Just wanna give you this"Stephanie said handing them thir storylines.

"Storylines ey?"John said.

"Yep,storylines!"Stephanie answered."Just read it and yeah before i forget that's gonna happen tonight."

**_So Trish and John went to John's locker room and both of them read the storrylines.Then it was the moment of truth._**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen,our main event for tonight is a tag team match.Our first pair is John Cena and Trish Stratus"J.R announced.

"Let us welcome our 3-time and still reigning WWE champion,the CHAMP John Cena,together with his partner the WWE Women's champion,,Trish Stratus."Lilian announced.

**_Then John's music blared the whole arena and then John waited for Trish and soon it was Trish's music who played then John helped her to gett inside the ring._**

**_"_**And their opponents"Lilian announced,but was cut by the music of...

--------------------------

I think you have an idea already,please review all my chapters and i'll also review yours..

just wait for the next chapter..it's gonna be th match,,and yeah,before i forget,

thnxx to my friend Christine for helping me with the match,actually she made the match,,Thnxx Tin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

x0x0x0uRs tRuLyx0x0x0


	7. Chapter 7

# Camera configuration file for the Storytelling tool.  
# See cameras.txt for a description of syntax.

# A more free range camera for debugging camera "SnapshotCam" Live

zoom 1 (68.0 49.0 28.0 18.3 1.0) fov (32.2 28.6 23.0 22.3 21.8) clip (25 25 15 10 .15) (500 500 500 500 500) pitch (30 26 22.5 19 15) (40 45 50 55 60)

orientation 1 (10 55 100 145 190 235 280 325)  
smoothing 7 8 slope 0.7 wheel 1.5 


End file.
